


The Inexplicable X-Men

by Porkchimp8



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, High School, Trans Female Character, Trans Megan Gwynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkchimp8/pseuds/Porkchimp8
Relationships: Warren Worthington III/Megan Gwynn





	The Inexplicable X-Men

Warren took in a deep breath and tried to steady the shaking in his hands. This wasn’t made any easier by the sideways glances Anna kept casting his way. He readjusted the pair of wings sprouting from his back for what felt like the millionth time. The members of the X-Men stood on either side of him, lined up against the wall of the danger room. The silver sheen of the metal floor caught the light in just the right way to be irritating no matter where you looked.

“All you all ready?” 

The ever-collected voice of Charles Xavier crackled over a loudspeaker in the corner.   
Everyone instinctively turned their heads at the sudden appearance.

“I would be if you’d tell us what it is we’re supposed to be ready for.” 

Anna mumbled under her breath just loud enough for Warren to catch.   
The dark, on edge disposition of the girl was matched by the numerous piercings and tattoos lining her face and body. In the short time he’d known her, Warren hadn’t really been able to get a read on Anna, and he suspected she liked it that way.

“We’re going to start out easy,” the professor continued, “just to get you used to using your powers in a more... hurried environment.” 

He chose his last words carefully, something that made Warren just a little uneasy.

“Begin.” 

The voice over the loudspeaker cut out. Leaving the team in silence for a moment. After a pause Hisako, the newly assigned leader of the team, spoke up. 

“Okay, let’s all try to just start using our powers and get ready.” 

The lean, slightly lanky girl dressed in eternally in flannel and jeans had struck Warren as an odd choice for leader at first. She wasn’t very assertive, and her ability to conjure armor wasn’t the most powerful ability the team had, but over time he’d started to see what the professor had seen in her when he’d chosen her. She was usually quick to speak up, and in moments like these, she had shown a consistent ability to analyze a situation and see a path forward. Her brow furrowed in concentration, a pink light began to form around her, and after a moment coalesced into a suit of glowing armor around her entire body.

“This shouldn’t be too tough, so-“ 

She was abruptly cut off by the sound of metal crashing against itself. To their right, a panel in the wall slid open to reveal the hulking form of a gleaming silver robot, which awkwardly waddled out onto the open floor. It’s body was a bulky mish-mash of silver cubes and connected hydraulics, more akin to something out of an old science-fiction film than what one might imagine the robots of the future to look like.

“Really?” Anna crossed her arms and gave the robot a thoroughly unimpressed look. “That’s what you’ve got for us? Your rejected science fair project? How is this going to train-“ 

The robot raised its left arm, which ended in a long open tube, and from somewhere inside of its body emitted a voice of its own.

“Prepare for dodgeball.”

A loud whirring sound accompanied the sight of a red rubber dodgeball being launched from the arm of the robot at high speeds. The ball hit Anna right in the center of her chest, sending her sprawling to the ground. Warren stifled a laugh.

“Son of a goddamn-!” 

Anna jumped to her feet and scrambled to get behind the rest of the team. Between them and the robot, several sections of the floor slid up to form barricades.  
“Okay team, let’s do this!” Hisako raised her glowing fist and charged forward, scooping up the ball that had hit Anna. Warren stepped forward to join her, but hesitated. He realized he had partially unfurled his wings to fly. Hastily tucking them back in, he huddled behind the farthest barrier from the action.   
***  
Warren shivered and pulled his legs in close to his chest. He was beginning to regret coming out to the balcony in in just his pajamas. He tucked the white bird wings residing on his back around himself in an effort to insulate. Looking out over the grounds of the Xavier Institute, everything was silent at this time of night. Everyone had long since finished outdoor training and come inside to get out of the rapidly cooling weather of late fall. He had just about resolved himself to heading back inside when he heard a fluttering sound. Popping up from beneath the balcony, the colorful form of Megan Gwynn appeared. Warren jumped a little at her sudden appearance. 

“Whoops,” she covered her mouth with one hand, “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Her bright pink hair stood out to Warren even in the dark, matched by the glittering pair of dragonfly wings that sprouted from her back. She was also wearing a pair of well-loved pajamas, even sporting a warm-looking pair of slippers. 

“Oh, hey Megan.” He scooted over to make room for her landing. “Don’t worry about it. I should probably head inside soon anyway.”

Megan sat herself down on the cool stone of the balcony and took a moment to smooth her clothes. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” 

Warren shook his head. 

“No. I guess you couldn’t either?” 

“I’ve been having trouble sleeping for a while now. I like to fly around for a little while when I can’t, it helps clear my head.” She gave a shrug, as if to say “It is what it is.” “I saw you up here while I was out, so I figured we could not get any sleep together.” 

Warren felt his cheeks turn pink. Megan eyes widened as realization of what she’d said hit her. 

“That sounded weird, I’m sorry!” 

She shoved her face in her hands to hide her rapidly reddening cheeks. Warren couldn’t help himself and let out a laugh. It was a little louder than he’d expected, and for a moment he wondered when the last time he let himself laugh was. 

“You are so good at breaking tension, you know that?”

Megan looked a little puzzled at this. 

“How so?” 

Warren shrugged. 

“You’re always so genuine. You never hide what you’re thinking. I mean, sometimes that means you say stuff like that,” Megan averted her gaze, still partly covering her face. “But you’re also impossible to lie to.” 

“Oh yeah?” She cocked an eyebrow in mock authority. “Alright Warren Worthington, using my powers of truth, I command thee to tell me what keeps you out on this balcony. What happened in the danger room today?” 

Some of Warren’s enthusiasm slipped. Megan caught the change and dropped her act. 

“I mean, only if you want to. I get that you’ve been through a lot.”

Warren smirked. 

“See, that’s what I’m talking about. So understanding.” 

He rubbed his hands together for warmth and took a moment to think. Megan sat in silence, waiting patiently.

“It’s just been hard, getting used to these.” He gestured back at his wings, still tucked behind him. “I mean, I’ve had them for years now, but I still sometimes roll over or something and pinch them in a weird way and wake myself up. When I do, I always get hit with this feeling that I shouldn’t have these right? They feel out of place to me. I know the professor says accepting our powers is the first step towards accepting ourselves, but I can’t shake the feeling that my wings aren’t mine.” 

He glanced up and caught Megan’s piercing, empathetic gaze. 

“Does any of that make sense? I mean, you more than anyone can understand wings, right?” 

Megan reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I get it, really I do.” Warren could tell she had really listened to him. “When I first got my wings, I felt the same way at first. I was freaking out in my bathroom, trying to figure what these weird things coming out of my back were.” 

Warren thought back to his own discovery. He remembered the panic and shame that had hit him. 

“Am I one of them?” he had thought.

Megan continued. 

“But once they grew out fully, and I had gotten over the shock, I remember standing in front of my mirror and finally stretching them out all the way. Before I came out as trans and transitioned, it was so hard looking at myself. I always wore these big oversized hoodies, and I tried to get out of gym at school. Looking at me… it was like I couldn’t see who I actually was. Just this stranger.” 

Her voice had become choked up. Warren reached out and covered Megan’s hand with his own.

“But looking in that mirror, it was like those wings were me. They felt so right, it was like the me inside had poked out and finally said hi. My body wasn’t me, but my wings were.” 

Warren let the gravity of Megan’s confession sweep over him. He wanted to reach out and hug her, but he held himself back.

“These helped me get through some really bad times. I know you feel differently about your wings, but I hope you can see how they’re a part of you.” She hastily wiped a tear away. “But anyway, long-winded answer to a simple question.”

Warren laughed again, and this time she joined in.

“Don’t you dare apologize. Thank you for saying that, so much.” 

Megan smiled. Warren unfurled his wings a bit and took a closer look at them.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever feel like that about these, but you kind of made me want to.” 

They both sat in silence for a moment, smiling at each other. Finally, Megan shifted slightly and Warren realized he was still clasping her hand. Blushing, he hastily let go and turned away. 

“I think I’ll try to give sleep another shot now.” 

Megan nodded. 

“Same here, I definitely feel like I’m ready for bed.”

Standing up, both of them brushed themselves off and got their bearings. Warren put his hand on the handle leading back into his room, but he paused as he did so.

“Thanks again. Hope you have a good night.”

She flashed her winning smile at him and gave a nod. 

“Anytime.” 

With one smooth motion, she vaulted over the side and took flight, gliding over the quiet campus back towards her room. Warren watched her go for a second before heading back inside. He tried to shake off the lingering pink in his cheeks, and by the time his head hit the pillow, he was already drifting off.


End file.
